pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Ultimatum
The Shadow Ultimatum is a Primary weapon created by * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = ???|fire_rate = 42|capacity = 1 (per every shot) 10 (total shots that the player starts with)|mobility = 50|range = Short|theme = Shadow Themed|cost = 605 |level_required = 65|firing_sound = Ultimatum}}XiaoNanAlpha. Description It is a shadow of a cyber shotgun that fires blue laser beams in a spread that can pierce through obstacles and walls, but it has to be reloaded every shot. When all laser shots connect, it deals devastating damage and can make short work of an enemy if it is a headshot. It has a low firing rate, average capacity, and average mobility. Appearance It appears to be a whole black empty version of Ultimatum, Not a lot special. Tips * This weapon should be used just like any other shotgun, it should be used at close range. * If possible, try to equip Turbo Charger to decrease its bullet spread. * This weapon has a wall-break attribute, use this to your advantage to pick off enemies behind cover, although the Efficiency is dramatically weakened when penetrating through walls. It is also useful for crowd control as its damage is very high. * Target weakened opponents. * Aim at the head for ammunition conserving and less intense duel. * Equip this shotgun with Burning Tiara, Storm Trooper Cape, Halloween Mask, Hunter's Altar and Piercing Shells/Leader's Drum boost its Efficiency dramatically. * This weapon does not need to reload when fired, making it easier to rapid-fire. * Pair the shotgun with Lucky Shot that will almost eliminate the need of picking up ammo if all pellets landed on the head. * When planning to be used against heavily protected opponents using Mythical clan weapons, Robot Samurai, or any type of total health increasing gadgets/weapons, sneak up on them like the way you use the Poseidon Trident and flank then attack to surprise them while also one-shotting them at the same time. * Strafe around and switch to another weapon after shooting, as the fire rate is extremely slow. * Try not to switch to a weapon with Input and Output Delay like the Exterminator/Thunderer as the low fire rate of this shotgun will increase the delay of any weapons with delay. * Rocket jump and shoot when near the ground. * It could even one-hit kill an enemy through the wall in close range, so this could be useful in close-quarter. Counters * Stay as far away from its users, since this weapon has quite a large spread, less damage will be taken at farther ranges. Most players with this weapon equipped use longer-ranged weapons in conjunction with this weapon so this may not work. * Avoid hiding behind walls, since this weapon has a wall-break ability. * Take note the shots can kill you if you are critically injured despite the Efficiency per shot getting dramatically decreased. * Use area damage weapons and/or long-range snipers to carefully take out its users. * Be cautious when a user of this weapon is spotted, as when they get close, you will die quickly. * Any high damage snipers will take the users out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you’re camping in somewhere where they think you might be in, especially when your target is equipped with the Third Eye. * Pickoff its users from long ranges, the longer the better. * Simply run and hide when countering these users, as a weapon with 75 mobility and above can easily run safely away from them. * Rocket Jumping can be useful to confuse the user. * Sneaking up and attacking the user can prove effective when they're engaged with someone else. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make its users less enthusiastic in hitting you. * Use any slow down guns so the opponent can't reach you thus meaning less damage dished upon you. * Attacking them with a high fire-rate weapon can disorient them and make them miss their shots. * If possible, use this weapon yourself if all else fails. Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Wall Break Category:Primary Category:Mythical